Diseased Wasteland
by JemmaaaFitzy
Summary: In an apocalypse, Steve, Nat, Bucky and Sigyn all live together. Bucky goes out to get food and breathes in a poisonus gas that affects him. The others try to find a cure for him but, they can't leave him alone in case he dies.


Steve leant by the windowsill, staring out at the dark wasteland that he and his friends once called a home. Nothing had been the same since the Apocalypse. All he could hear was the faint buzzing of the radio and Bucky's soft snoring from where he slept on the couch, his arm hanging over the side with his hand touching his girlfriend Sigyn's hand. Sigyn was asleep on a single mattress that they had moved in and put next to the couch. There were four of them living there; Steve, Bucky, Sigyn and Natasha and they all lived in a small, one storey house. There was a fridge, stove, sink and a couple of counters in one corner, a couch in the middle of the room with a tatty single mattress next to it and then two rooms going off to the side, a bathroom that had a simple sink, shower and toilet and then there was the bedroom that only had a double bed and that was were Natasha and Steve slept. Well, that was when Steve slept. The sink was piled with the metal tins that they ate their rations of beans and rice from. You couldn't get any dairy, meat, fish or anything from an animal anymore. That was all gone. All you get was crops from the Food Bank, and only a certain amount for each household. Then there was the radio that sometimes would give some news about who had died that day and some music played sometimes, at least the music kept everybody happy. Most of the time when the music came on Bucky and Sigyn started dancing together, especially if it was a slow song so they could be all close and together. Steve still didn't know how to dance, and Natasha didn't like to dance although she did sometimes sway to the music that played. It was a simple enough life, and they were lucky that they survived. They had lost a lot of people along the way; Clint, Tony, Bruce… So they all agreed to stick even closer together and never give up hope. Of course Thor had been in Asgard and his father had told him not to go back to Earth. It all reminded Steve and Bucky of back in the days of the war, except this time nobody was going to win and everyone's time would run out eventually. The four of them had been together for just over a year, and they looked after each other, took in turns to get the food rations or clean up. The only thing that they didn't take in turns with was who got the bed, but that was mainly because Bucky and Sigyn had insisted for Steve and Nat to take the bed.

Steve noticed that the snoring had stopped and Bucky had woken up, the brunette man sat up on the couch and stretched with a yawn until he heard a click from his arms, which always made Steve cringe and Bucky knew that it did, he just couldn't break habit. He looked down at Sigyn and gently stroked her cheek, he loved watching her sleep. She was so peaceful and beautiful, he gave a small smile before he looked over at Steve by the window.

"Hey." Steve whispered.

"Hey." Bucky whispered back, getting up and walking over to join Steve at the window. He too leant against the windowsill but, facing the other way.

"You okay Buck?"

"Course I'm okay. I'm always okay."

"Good." Steve gave a small smile.

"Hey, Steve."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think that it's like? Dying?"

"Why would you even ask that Buck?"

"Well, I don't know. Do you believe in God?"

"I don't know Bucky, I thought I did but, it kinda seems hard to believe in anything right now."

"So, do you just think that when you die that you're just dead?"

"Bucky, I really don't know." Steve spoke, running a hand through his hair.

"You're tired, you need to sleep. It's okay, I can keep watch in case we need to escape."

"Thanks Buck, and it's your turn to get the food today." Steve pointed out, clapping his hand onto his friends shoulder before, shuffling into the bedroom and collapsing onto the bed. Bucky watched him go and turned around to look out of the window, taking over what Steve had been doing, even though he didn't really need to. None of them needed to keep a lookout. They all knew that if they were found by someone that wasn't human that they would be killed, so Bucky didn't really see the point in being a lookout, he just did it to keep Steve happy.


End file.
